Kid Salsamille
Kid Salsamille(キッド・サルサミル) is a fictional character from the After War Gundam X anime. Profile Despite his young age, Kid Salsamille is a mechanical genius and is the chief mechanic of the Alps-class Freeden under the command of Jamil Neate. Kid Salsamille earned the respect of his fellow mechanics, with two other mechanics (Nine and Rococo) acting as his apprentices. Using the money earned from the various salvage operations preformed by the Freeden, he was able to purchase a variety of parts that he felt would be useful. Kid's technical and mechanical knowledge became a valuable asset to the Freeden and its crew as he maintains the ship's compliment of Gundams, keeping the fifteen year old machines working in prime condition with the parts he has collected. Following the encounter with the RMSN-008 Bertigo at Fort Severn, Kid was able to use the parts he collected to not only repair the severely damaged GX-9900 Gundam X, but also upgrade it into the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider. His mechanical expertise was again called upon when the Freeden crossed the Pacific Ocean, equipping an "S-1" booster to the GT-9600 Gundam Leopard to allow it to become an amphibious mobile suit for a time. Kid Salsamille also proved himself to be a capable fighter as he took part in gun battles on the Freeden and later the New United Nations Earth base of Zonda Epta. Following the battle and the capture of the new GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, Kid was able to switch the controls of the Gundam X Divider so that it no longer needed the G-Controller to be operated. With the aide of the People's Republic of Estard's technicians, Kid was able to give the GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster a much needed upgrade so that it could keep up and out preform the newer mobile suits and mobile armors of the New United Nations Earth forces, transforming the Gundam Airmaster into the GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst. Using the parts he collected, Kid was able to repair and upgrade the Gundam Leopard following its battle with the NRX-010 Gable, equipping the Gundam with beam weaponry and reclassifying it the GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy. Following the destruction of the Freeden, and the crews rescue by Carris Nautilus, Kid was able to work on the GS-9900 G-Falcon of Pala Sys. The young mechanic was able to increase the power output and efficiency of the support fighter, as well as find ways to expand its support functions for the Gundam Airmaster Burst and the Gundam Leopard Destroy. The discovery that he made allowed the Gundam Airmaster Burst to fly at increased speeds when docked with the aft section of the G-Falcon, and for the Gundam Leopard Destroy to fly. Kid continued on as the chief mechanic for the Freeden II into the 8th Space War. After the 8th Space War, Kid Salsamille opened up his own repair shop called the "Freeden III" with fellow former Freeden crew mates Shingo Mori, Nine, Rococo and Pala Sys. Gallery Image:Kidsalsamille_expression1.jpg Image:Kidsalsamille_normal1.jpg Image:Kidsalsamille_normal2.jpg Kid_p2.png Image:Kidsalsamille_normal3.jpg cyachx057.jpg Img 1221114 39417651 2.jpg